As a medical adhesive for bonding body tissues such as blood vessel, heart, respiratory organ and digestive organ, using e.g., a hydrophilic urethane prepolymer having isocyanate group in terminal(s) of itself, which is obtained by the reaction between a fluorine-containing polyisocyanate and a hydrophilic polyether polyol, has been conventionally known (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
However, a cured body (polymerized product through a reaction with water) obtained by curing a conventional medical adhesive using a fluorine-containing polyisocyanate has a problem in that it degrades and decomposes with time and its adhesive strength easily decreases. In the circumstances, a method of preventing reduction of adhesive strength by reducing the hydrolytic chlorine content in a fluorine-containing polyisocyanate is known (Patent Literature 3).